Nicktoons Unite! (TV series)
Nicktoons Unite! is a television series adaption of the video-game of the same name. It also later utilizes story elements from its three sequels, Battle for Volcano Island, Attack of the Toybots, and Globs of Doom. After defeating the Evil Syndicate, Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob and Danny decide to form a hero team similar to that of the Teen Titans and the Kids Next Door. They make the name NJT (Nicktoons Justice Team). Their goal is to become the greatest heroes of all time. As they progress throughout their missions, the NJT sees new members. Danny's cousin, Dani Phantom (with an i and one n), SpongeBob's friend Patrick, Tak, Zim (Sorta),Crash Bandicoot, Dr.Neo Cortex,Nina Cortex and eventually, Timmy's fairygod parents, Cosmo and Wanda have a baby boy named Poof and new characters from every t.v shows like pokemon,my baby sitter is a vampire,johnny test,di gata. Also, at first, the NJT's base of operations is located in Jimmy's lab, but later they move to the Mawgu's lair on Volcano Island. They battle various villains together throughout their missions. Original Series Mission 1: Beginning Team Up. Defeat Evil Syndicate. Establish NJT Success Mission 2: Art Defeat Artisticus Success Mission 3: Rat Defeat Population Of Irradiated Rats. Defeat Leader Of Rats Success Mission 4: Bikini Bottom Save Bikini Bottom From Plankton. Rescue Mr. Krabs Success Mission 5: Goddard Subdue And Clean Goddard Of Glitch Bug Success Mission 6: Pacific Rider Defeat Pacific Rider Success Mission 7: Vlad Pull Vlad Out Of Team Members. Defeat Vlad Plasmius Success Mission 8: Yeti Search For Abominable Snowman Success Mission 9: Blackness Defeat Blackness Success Mission 10: Whirlpool Discover The World Beyond The Whirlpool Success Mission 11: Attic Clean Jimmy's Attic. Fend Off Dust Bunnies Success Mission 12: Island Search For Uncharted Islands. Defeat Murderous Shark Success Mission 13: Yokians Defeat King Goobot Success Mission 14: Coconut Create The Ultimate Coconut Shooter Success Mission 15: Race Participate in a racing competition Success Mission 16: Fairy Rescue the fairies from Crocker Success Mission 17: Dog Rescue Goddard and Humphry Success Mission 18: Candy Fight for the stolen candy Success Mission 19: Evil Syndicate Revival Defeat Evil Syndicate again Success Mission 20: Jellyfish Observe jellyfish in Bikini Bottom and protect them Success Mission 21: Tree Save trees from being cut down Success Mission 22: Book Pursue Evil Syndicate in books Success Mission 23: Parents Rescue Parents from Evil Syndicate Success Mission 24: Sleep to awaken Danny Success Mission 25: Music Demented Instruments Success Mission 26: Video Game Timmy's video game for Technus Success Mission 27: Sick the germs from Jimmy Success Mission 28: Asteroid gigantic asteroid Success Mission 29: Bread stolen bread from the evil syndicate Success Mission 30: Stars stars from dying out Success Mission 31: Halloween Freeze Clock from making it October 31st forever Success Season 2 Mission 32: prehistoric and reptar with the penguins,kitty katwell and dudly,otis and pip,benny and benny's grandmother and ethan and jane and erica and sarah,and eliza thornberry and her sister and their parents and donny thornberry,to stop and defeat the new and the old members of the evil syndicate and prehistoric and reptar and save their worlds. Success mission 33: the crystals of atlanits with ash ketchum,misty,dawn,brock,may,iris,cilan,and may's little brother max,and aang,katara,sokka,toph bei fong,zuko,crash bancoot,dr neo cortex and nina cortex.find the map on volcano island.and find the crystals in their worlds.and unlock atlanits.and defeat more new members and old ones of the evil syndicate. Success mission 34: muscle growth out jimmmy muscle growth.and use it on spongebob.oh and find out who made our danny into a muscle monster and stole his muscle growth recipe and stop danny from geting away.and save danny fenton from eating bulkey bars before he explodes and stoping the nicktoons from eating the bulkey bars.and defeat the evil syndicate with some help from danny with muscle growth and spongebob who is in muscle growth. Success Mission 35: vising the pokemon world the pokemon world.and save the pokemon and people.from hunter j and black tulp and team rocket and team galatic and team vanillite and annie and oakley and lawrence the 3 and vicious and , kodai and the evil syndicate. Success Mission 36: wonderLand with kai,cole,nya,lioyd garmadon,jay,zane,sensei wu,and lord garmadon,and wonderland characters,and stoping the red queen and jabberwocky.and the evil syndicate.and the serpentine.And save wonderland and their worlds. Success Mission 37: swimsuit [ invite the nicktoons for a poolparty.and find out who stole ash's and iris's and the others swimsuits for use in as shorts.and defeat syndicate.] Success Mission 38: ancient crystal with the spider riders.and stop finbarr calamitous from useing the crystal to take over their worlds. Success Mission 39: poltergeist 2 the other side with johnny test and susan and mary and dukey and the freeling family.and stop henry kane and the evil syndicate and bling bling boy and the johnny stoping evil force five.[from takeing over their worlds and geting susan test. Success Mission 40: globs and ooze with the di gata defenders and sonic hero's to stop the oozoids and the syndicate first and 2sc. success Mission 41: nicktoons member Kidnapping kidnapper is kidnapp kara and the other nicktoons and using as to make toys and .the nicktoons must save the nicktoons.and defeat the evil syndicate. Success Category:NICKTOONS